Des amourettes
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Recueil de minis One shots / couples: Green x Red et Gold x Silver
1. Mon amour

Depuis qu'il était petit tout était identique, il vivait une vie cyclique et fade, il était attaché au même principes capricieux, et il aimait toujours _ce_ _fastidieux_ _garçon_.  
Ah _ce garçon_ là, _ce garçon_ là, _c'_ était le plus insupportable qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré. La première fois qu'il _l'_ avait vu, c'était dans les bras de son père. _Celui ci_ n'avait alors que 3 ans, et lui en avait 6. À l'époque il avait été frappé par un violent sentiment de jalousie qui s'était amplifié jusqu'à faire de lui un adulte désagréable et incomplet. Son père, seul parent, avait recueillit _cet enfant_ , orphelin de naissance, sûrement à cause de sa trop grande générosité. Enfin... c'était sûrement par amour, en réalité...  
Il _l'_ avait si bien éduqué, pendant ses derniers instants, ses dernière années d'existence, en le délaissant lui, son véritable fils, qu'il en avait conclu que c'était par amour. Ça devait être par amour, oui, il aimait _cet orphelin_ , mais pas lui. Tant est si bien que dès ses 7 ans, on l'envoya vivre avec son grand père. On fit de lui un garçon profondément seul, et triste. Il ne vit plus _ce frère_ pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Il cru pouvoir _l'_ oublier, mais malheureusement, _il_ réapparu. C'était à l'anniversaire de ses 19 ans, et le jour du décès de son père. Il fut forcé de vivre de nouveau avec _lui_ , bien qu'il _le_ haïssait, bien qu'il _l'_ aimait.  
Ce jour là il s'en aperçu. _Il_ avait grandit, _ses_ cheveux noirs avaient poussés, et retombaient doucement au dessus de ses yeux rouges. Il ne pu _le_ quitter des yeux et sentit son coeur battre étonnamment vite. Il était amoureux.  
Pourquoi de _lui_? Parce qu' _il_ était l'objet de toutes ses pensées, qu' _il_ était tout ce qu'il voulait être, tout ce qu'il voulait posséder.

Parce que la jalousie pousse à la _fixation_ , et la _fixation_ à l'amour.


	2. Son amour

«Quand je suis avec toi je ne me sens pas à l'aise...»

C'était ses mots pour me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas? Qu'il ne voulait plus traîner avec moi? Qu'il voulait briser une amitié vieille de presque dix-ans?  
Je me sentis vaciller, ma vision se troublait, mon corps se crispait. Je m'accroupis au sol, dos au mur, et déposai mon visage pétrifié entre mes bras. Il devait y avoir une tempête en moi ou je ne sais quoi, car mon ventre, mon coeur et ma tête, se tordaient et tournoyaient incroyablement vite. J'avais envie de vomir, de me cacher, de disparaître. Nos visages souriants et nos rires d'enfants me revinrent à l'esprit. Nous étions encore si proche il n'y a pas longtemps, alors pourquoi d'un seul coup était-il devenu si froid? Pourquoi m'avait-il évité brusquement?  
Des frissons glaciales torturaient mon corps frêle, et lui, il se penchait sur moi, et me serrait contre lui. Un signe d'adieu certainement.  
Je ressentis comme une sorte de vide, comme ci tout ce qui tournoyaient en moi s'étaient échappés par la peau en une vapeur épaisse et lourde. J'avais l' impression que mon corps était un immense néant de blanc et que tout le reste, l' extérieur, ma chambre, lui, formaient une petite pièce de dégradé de noir auquel j'aurai aimé appartenir. Ma nausée alla encore plus loin quand il se remit à parler:

«Je suis désolé...désolé de briser cette relation qui t'es si précieuse...»

Je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à son pull fripé. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je ne voulais juste pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors mon corps se remplit à nouveau. Il n'était plus vide, mais noyé sous un liquide gluant et étouffant, qui me montait aux yeux. Je commençais à pleurer, mouillant le vêtement de mon ami, qui continuait insensiblement à parler:

«Désolé de ressentir plus...Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis amoureux de toi...désolé...»

Je retins un sanglot et les larmes pour écarquiller mes yeux et l' observer. Était-il sérieux? Son visage paraissait sincère.  
Mon mal-être se stoppa soudain pour laissé place à de la joie mêlée à de la honte. Je me trouvais stupide de mettre m'y dans un état pareille, et de ne pas avoir compris ou il voulait en venir tout de suite.  
Je lui baisais la joue, dans un signe d'affection instinctif, et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me rendis compte de la gravité de la situation, de la gravité de ses sentiments. Nous étions bien deux garçons non? N'était-ce pas insensé? Alors qu'un gros problème s'était résolu un nouveau s'était enclenché. Mais celui-là je vous le raconterai plus tard hein! Parce que ma page de journal et pleine à craquer!

 **Silver, 13 ans**


End file.
